


The Church of Jeremiah Valeska: Book of One-shots

by GoldenShredder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenShredder/pseuds/GoldenShredder
Summary: Well, this was inevitable. A book of one-shots featuring everyone's favourite, pale, genius twin.  Oh well, should be fun. If you have any requests then do, well, request them. Aside from that, enjoy my friends.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jeremiah Valeska/You
Kudos: 18





	The Church of Jeremiah Valeska: Book of One-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: After a long day, you return to your apartment only to discover you're not alone.

It had been a long day for you. Since the bridges out of the city had blown you'd been helping Gordon and the GCPD as best you can. You were no officer but you were damn good with a gun and bloody stubborn to boot. Today, as with many days had been stressful. Penguin was being a major dick, as usual, and the other rogues of the city weren't helping. Scarecrow managed to get into the safe zone and nearly stole everything he and his cronies could get their hands on. Fortunately thanks to Gordan and a pipe of steam, he was forced to retreat with what he had. Freeze and Firefly were caught in a turf war and you had no idea where Tetch was, not that you were bothered by that.

There was, however, no sign of Jeremiah and his friend Ecco. That is if you could call Ecco his friend. There had been no word of Jeremiah since the bridges blew. You expected nothing less, everyone was after his head. It did bother you that he had disappeared off the face of the earth. You knew he was resourceful and clever, you had learned that much from your few encounters. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, you knew he would be up to something. You knew he would be planning something. Something to do with Bruce if you were correct. You had noticed a slight obsession he had for Bruce. Not romantic, but a longing for a friend, a best friend. Weird but what's new for Gotham.

Slowly climbing up the stairs to your apartment, your legs ached from the running you had done today. You were ready for a nice hot bath and your comfy, warm bed to sleep in. In a city tearing itself apart, your bed was the only solace you could get. Upon reaching the front door, you made your way inside, throwing your jacket over a nearby chair. Making your way to a glass cabinet on top of some draws, you pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, pouring yourself a drink. You downed the liquid in one, slamming the glass onto the draws.

"Thank fucking god. I've been waiting for that all bloody day" You sighed out

"Busy day?" A voice called from behind you

You spun round to be greeted with Jeremiah Valeska sat with a glass of whiskey. One of your glasses, filled with your whiskey. How did he get in? When did he get in? What did he want? All of these questions ran through your head at a hundred miles an hour. You kept yourself poised and calm physically, not wanting to be scared by this lunatic.

"You could say that. Why are you here Valeska?" You asked sternly

"Can a man not visit his friend?" He asked rather sarcastically.

"We aren't friends Valeska. So, finish your drink and get the fuck out" You spat.

Rising from his seat, Jeremiah slowly made his way towards you. Smiling as he did. You were nervous. He could do anything at any time. He was just as crazy as his brother, despite insisting otherwise. There was nothing he wouldn't do to achieve what he wanted. You weren't going to let him intimidate you. You stood firm and stood straight, never taking your eyes off him. He placed the glass down and stopped a few inches from you. You looked directly into his eyes, keeping yourself as calm and collected as you could.

"Now now my dear, there is no need for such hostility. I am showing you no such thing am I?" He asked"You don't have to. I know you're up to something Valeska"

"Say my name Y/N. My first name"

You hesitated slightly. You could feel your confidence slipping slightly. He was starting to take control of you. It was no longer a matter of if, but when. Still keeping your eyes on him, you shifted your weight from your left foot to your right. You tried to keep your slipping confidence slipping, but you knew he was aware of it. You knew he had you right where he wanted you.

"Y/N I won't ask again," He said, slightly irritated.

"Jeremiah" You replied, your voice cracking slightly

He smiled as his gloved hand reached out and stroked your cheek. You flinched slightly. This was becoming too uncomfortable for you. You knew he was up to something but this was suggesting new ideas, ones that you would never dare dream of. His hand went from your cheek to your chin, firmly grabbing it and locking your head forward. His gaze bored directly into your soul. Your confidence had now slipped away and you were clearly scared. He chuckled slightly and released your chin. He turned and made his way to the door.

"What do you want from me, Jeremiah? What do you really want?" You asked, fear evident in your voice.

"You'll see. In time. Goodnight my dear"

With that, he made his way out of your apartment, gently closing the door as he did. Turning back to the drinks cabinet, you knew he wanted you. In what way you weren't sure. It scared you, not knowing what he intended to do with you. All you did know was, things were going to get worse. Much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise if this seems rushed. I wanted to get something posted to keep things ticking over while I slowly work on Jeremiah's Greatest Desire. Speaking of I know what the next chapter will be about but, as with a lot of things, I'm struggling to write down how certain beats play out. That said it is on the way. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this one-shot book then please let me know. I have a few but not many, let's see what happens.


End file.
